


Could I Have This Dance

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly and Sherlock talk after her wedding that almost happened.





	Could I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the December 29th prompt: "These are the delicacies of a ruined evening."

“I can’t believe Tom tried to pull a Mr. Rochester on me,” Molly muttered as she used her fork to spear a just-cut piece of pork with more force than was necessary. She was on her third porkchop and didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

“In his defense, and I can’t believe I just said that either, he didn’t think a wedding that took place in a Las Vegas chapel drive-thru was valid in the UK.” Sherlock was working his way through a heaping plate of potatoes au gratin.

Molly rolled her eyes then smiled at him brightly. “Well, thank God for you, Sherlock, or I would’ve actually married the man.”

Sherlock chuckled. “A fate worse than death, surely.” He took a sip of the champagne, then glanced over at the remaining case of bottles. “We’ll be drinking this for the next month.”

“At least. I’m so glad the Watsons took all the salmon home with them, I hate salmon.” Molly’s eyes strayed to the cake. “I don’t know what to do with that. Who would want enough cake to feed an army?”

“My brother,” Sherlock said, smirking.

Molly giggled. “Maybe I’ll offer it to him.” The pile of gifts next to the cake was still untouched. “I’m going to have to return all of those.”

“You can keep mine.”

She looked back at him, surprised. “Why? What is it?”

He got up and retrieved the professionally-wrapped gift then returned to their table. Sherlock set the gift next to Molly’s plate then sat down. “Open it.”

Utterly confused and very curious, Molly very carefully opened the present, wanting to save the pretty paper and ribbon. Inside the box was a yellow post-it with the words “Look Up.” Molly looked up to see Sherlock standing beside her, holding out a hand to her. With his other hand, he held up his mobile. Molly could see his iTunes app was up and it was ready to play Anne Murray’s “Could I Have This Dance.”

Molly’s face lit up then she took his hand and stood. Sherlock started the song then set his mobile on the table and took her in his arms, holding her close as they danced to the song.

Molly laid her head on his shoulder. _The worst day of my life has turned into the best night of my life._

When the song got to the chorus, Sherlock sang softly. “Could I have this dance for the rest of my life? Would you be my partner every night? When we’re together, it feels so right. Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?”

She knew, absolutely knew, that he wasn’t just singing along. “Yes, Sherlock,” she murmured then felt him kiss her hair.

_Definitely the best night of my life._


End file.
